the_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana the Fox
Information: Age: 17 Gender: Female Species: Red Fox Love Interest: None Sexuality: Questioning (Originally believed she was straight, but recently started to take interests in females) Alignment: Good Relationships: (None yet) Personality: Ariana is seen to have been relatively lazy, usually around morning times and becomes most active, if easily annoyed, around afternoon. She’s usually quite hard to anger, but if you do push her hard enough, she will proceed to get very angry, having it built up. Common insults and assumptions about her don’t agitate her; she just begins to think that the person making them is just a complete moron. She has a tendency to swear profusely in a bad situation, or in regular conversation, as it became habit around her early teenage years. She’s generally calm and supportive, with rare sessions of anger and agitation. On the surface, Ariana may appear to be slightly vain, lazy and ignorant, but in reality she’s a relatively caring, intelligent individual, with her own fears and insecurities. Appearance: Muzzle: White Fur: Light pink Eyes: Light blue Height: 1 meter Attire and other features: Ariana is seen wearing a dark blue hoodie and black jeans and pink and red trainers. They’re nothing special, just her usual attire. She never wears dresses and dislikes being perceived as girly. She has two gold ear piercings that are either rings (As in the picture) or studs. History: Ariana’s family before her were Geokinetics, so it was only natural that she would follow in her parent’s footsteps and gain their Geokinesis as well. She would train from 3 with her brother, who was 6 at this time. She would go to school as any normal child would, but her parents insisted she kept it a secret as they didn’t want any unwanted attention. She was relatively intelligent and good at the more academic subjects, not being too keen on sports, art and drama, despite being a good actress. She would get better at sprinting and running long distances in later life, but for now, the main focus was on controlling and building her abilities. She did try her best to keep her abilities a secret, but she did let it slip with her best friend, who did promise to keep it a secret as best she could, as a best friend usually would. Currently, she just wanders, being deemed old enough with no more than a second glance from the onlookers. If she were to get into any fights or situations, she would use her powers to the best of her abilities. Her favourite areas are the rubble piles, which allow her to see what she can do with it. Skills and Abilities: '''Geokinesis: '''Ariana has the ability to manipulate earth, sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass and metal. All of these things can be manipulated to an extent. She could crumble smaller buildings if she wanted to (But obviously chooses not to unless in dire circumstances). It is very difficult for her to manipulate glass and she cannot control extra-terrestrial elements. '''Hand-to-hand Combat: '''Ariana would focus quite a bit on hand to hand, as usually encases her arms and legs in rocks in order to make her hits have far more of an impact. She knows basic and relatively complex counters, along with quick punches and kicks in various points of the body for maximum damage. '''Rock golem: '''When her body is not under immense strain, she has the ability to entirely encase her body in rocks and knit them together so they act as a hard exoskeleton. The rocks are difficult to penetrate and her attacks are harder hitting, however she is slightly slower and her blind spots can be exploited. Weaknesses: Although more of an irrelevant fear, Ariana hates spiders. She doesn’t mind the smaller ones, but hates the larger quicker ones. When faced with an intimidating situation, she may try to act like it isn’t getting to her, but in reality it may slowly begin breaking her apart. She has a natural weakness to electricity and lightning, as it can break up rocks and ground easily, it can also get to her as well. She has a slightly higher endurance of pain than most other Mobians, she can only stand so much and isn’t completely resistant to most things. Trivia: * Yes, Ariana is a self-insert. I’m so sorry, please don’t kill me. * My full name is ‘Ariana Fox’ (Without my middle name), so this was too perfect to ignore for me. * I went with Geokinesis, as it felt original and seemed to fit me. I don’t think I’m hot headed enough to fit fire, I’m not calm enough for water, you get it. Category:Female Category:Good Category:Hero Category:Fox Category:Sonic the Hedgehog OC Category:Mobian Category:Anthro Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Universe